the Violet Robin
by Vamp1243
Summary: What happens when a new superhero moves in next to the Parr family? Adventures and a possible romance? Rated M for future chapters. Sorry I'm bad at summaries
1. Prologue

Robin's Violet

Author's Note: I do not own the Incredibles if I did we would have gotten a second movie sooner. All characters belong to their respective creators except my OC's. I apologize in advance this is only my second fanfiction I have ever written

Prologue

My name is Robin and I have super powers. Unlike most heroes I have more then one power, my abilities include: X-ray vision, super strength, invulnerability to most weapons and attacks, super speed, teleportation, flight, heightened senses, invisibility, thermal vision as in I can read body heat and telepathy. I am 6'1with white hair and gold eyes my everyday attire is all black I wear a black leather jacket with a black shirt, black pants and black steel toe boots, but when I put on my "costume" I wear a long white trench coat with a black robin on the back and a white shirt with a black robin on the front with white pants and a white pair of steel toe boots as well as a white mask to hide my identity.

This is the story of what happened when I moved next door to the Parr family.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I had arrived at my new house in Metroville and had finished unpacking but I kept the boxes out so people wouldn't get suspicious of how I had unpacked so quickly. I sat down on the couch when I heard a knock at the door. I stood up and opened the door to see a family of five standing at my door. The father said, "Welcome to the neighborhood we are the Parr family we live next door and wanted to come say hi my name is Robert and this is my wife Helen our daughter Violet our son Dash and our baby Jack-Jack." The Violet said, "Dad you're embarrassing us." I laughed a bit and said, "They are your parents they are always going to embarrass you." The Helen smiled and asked, "Speaking of parents where are your folks?" My smile vanished instantly and I said, "They aren't with us anymore it's just me." The family looked horrified and then Violet said, "Well so much for a good first impression dad." I smiled a bit and said, "It's ok you didn't know would you like to come in?" Robert said, "No it's ok you seem to be busy unpacking." I closed my eyes for a moment and used my telepathy to read their minds before I said, "No really it's fine I'm basically done anyway." The family nodded and came inside. Mrs. Parr said, "This is a wonderful house." I nodded and said, "Thank you Mrs. Parr." Suddenly Jack-Jack burped a ball of fire and the Parr family stood there in horror as the coffee table was on fire. I calmly walked into the kitchen got a pitcher of water and put out the flaming coffee table. There was a long pause and I suddenly burst out laughing. I said, "You should see your faces." Mr. Parr said, "Um we will pay for the burned table but you cant tell anyone about that." I smiled and said, "Well since I know your secret it's only fair that you know mine." The Parr family looked at me confused and I smiled and turned completely invisible. The Parr family gasped. Violet said, "He has powers too!?" I made myself visible and said, "Now we are even I know you have powers and you know I have powers." Mr. Parr nodded and said, "That's fair." I nodded and asked even though I already knew, "So what powers do you have?" Robert said, "I have super speed." Helen said, "I have elasticity." Violet said, "I have invisibility." And Dash said, "I have super speed." Then Helen said, "And Jack-Jack has a long list of powers." I nodded and asked, "Violet do you want to train with me sometime I could probably help you fully master your powers?" Violet looked at her parents who nodded and Violet said, "Sure sounds fun."

if you have any suggestions on how to improve my story or have ideas you think I can use feel free to DM me the suggestions or ideas hope you enjoy the story and please don't hate on it this is my second story I'm writing thanks


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Violet and I exchanged numbers Robert got a call about a super villain trying to destroy down town Metroville. Mr. Parr said, "We will be right there." He turned to me and said, "Sorry we have to cut this short duty calls." I nodded and said, "It's ok I understand we can continue this later if you want feel free to stop by anytime." Robert and Helen nodded and the Parr family left in a hurry to go save the city. Once they left I ran upstairs to my room and quickly put on my costume. I finished putting on my costume making sure my mask was properly secured and I turned invisible and flew out the window heading into town to see what I could do to help. When I got there I saw the Parr family battling a team of super villains that had powers ranging from fire manipulation to telekinesis and the Parr family was losing. I landed in front of the Parr family who were badly hurt and I became visible. The leader of the super villains laughed and said, "Hey boys looks like we have another punching bag." He then conjured a ball of fire and threw it at me. Violet shouted, "NO!" as the ball of fire struck me in the chest and I burst into flames. I began laughing causing the villains to take a step back. I started walking towards them as the fire dissipated, cracked my neck and said, "If that's the best you got you are in trouble." One of the goons charged me and threw a punch with his super strength. I caught the punch causing a shockwave and a loud BOOM was heard for 5 blocks. I smiled and said, "Wrong choice." I used my super strength and super speed to throw a super sonic punch into his chest causing him to fly backwards into his friends. I then teleported behind the leader picking him up and slamming him into the ground I looked at the rest of them and roared, "WHO ELSE WANTS TO FIGHT ME!" The rest of the super villains dropped to their knees and put their hands up and surrendered. I quickly tied them up and ran to check on the Parr family. I said, "Are you guys ok?" Robert asked, "How did you do that he was stronger then me?" I smiled and said, "My abilities are unmatched so far and the last time I checked my strength I lifted up a small island that was about two miles across." Robert's eyes widened and he said, "I'm glad you are on our side." I smiled and said, "Yeah I get that a lot when people find out how powerful I am."

sorry for the late update I was out of the country where I live and had little to no wifi I will do my best to update more frequently when possible if you have any ideas on how I can make the story better or want to give me feedback it is greatly appreciated thanks and I hope you have a great day/night/etc...


End file.
